Final Symmetry
by TinyKawaiiYaoiFangirl
Summary: Soul has long since found reason to fall in love with the OCD-obsessed meister, but can Kid Death get over his quirks? DtKxSoul
1. Meetings and Schemings (Soul)

I guess it all began because of my scar. You know; the one that ran from my left shoulder to my right hip?

Well, it seemed that Kid didn't like the fact that it wasn't symmetrical. At least, that's what he had told me again and again once I had the stitches taken out. And, to be honest, the only thing that still hurt was the memory. But that'll be told another time.

One day, I had needed to go to Kid to discuss our next mission we'd been assigned.

I knocked on his door and stepped back to shuffle through some of the papers I had brought with me. When I heard the door open, and a gruff "Whadaya want?", I started and looked up.

Kid stood in the entrance with nothing on but a pair of low-hanging sweatpants and some slippers.

I cleared my throat and hurriedly explained, "I just wanted to stop by to make sure we were on the same page for our next co-assignment. Though Maka was a bit too sick to come with me, she made me swear to report everything back when I return." I forced myself to look at his face. "Could I come in?"

He stared blankly at me for a while before he shrugged, mumbled "Might as well," and turned to shuffle back inside. I followed him in and glanced around in awe.

_Everything _was perfectly symmetrical, even the fruit in the bowl on the kitchen counter was in immaculate order.

"So where're Liz and Patty?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Out," Kid grumbled.

I paused and studied him a little more closely.

"I... I didn't wake you, did I?" I ventured warily.

"Not at all," he yawned. "I'm just traipsing around in little more than boxers with only a half hour's rest as I usually do."

"Sorry," I mumbled as I winced.

Kid sighed before he walked into the living room and flopped down unceremoniously in the exact center of a recliner. "What did you say you wanted?"

I gulped. "I just wanted to be certain we all understood what we needed to do for our assignment"

He glanced up at me through his mussed, black locks. "And that's... _All?_" He inquired.

I nodded, missing the strange glint in his eye.

"Well, why don't you stay for lunch?" He suddenly offered. "I'm sure you could eat just a bit, right?" My stomach chose that moment to make its ferocious voice heard, making us both chuckle.

"I guess that settles it." He rose, and I followed him back to the kitchen.


	2. Actions and Reactions (Kid)

I don't know what made me invite Soul into my house, but I did.

I was sleeping _so _peacefully after a night of being dragged around by the Thompson twins from store to store; each more asymmetrical than the last.

On the bright side, after about my fourth panic attack, they finally decided to call it quits. So, with three bags on each of their arms (I made sure of it), we arrived back home.

I flopped into my feather-soft bed the moment I got my shoes off, leaving the two girls to their own devices... Probably not the _best _idea in retrospect, but I was so tremendously _tired._

Liz must've tried to help me into my pajamas, but she gave up halfway: I only had my sweatpants on when I woke to a knock on the door.

I groaned heavily and sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. Swinging my legs over the edge of my bed, I found my slippers had been left there; probably by one of the girls. I yawned as I shoved my feet into them and shuffled sleepily to the front entrance.

I grumbled to myself as I undid several different locks and threw open the door to find Soul standing there with a few sheaves of paper clutched in his hands. When he noticed me, he seemed almost frightened.

Then again, murderously growling 'Whadaya want?' probably didn't help his case.

But as he stammered on with something about 'our next assignment', I noticed his eyes wandering... South.

'_Hmm,' _I smirked inwardly '_I guess I was right to suspect that he was never with that Maka chick. But wait, does that mean he's into _me?'

"Could I come in?" I heard him finish.

The wheels in my head began to turn as I started formulating a plan.

"Might as well." My voice was still somewhat asleep.

I turned and walked back through my doorway, assuming he'd get the hint and follow me.

He did, but not without looking like a lost puppy; his eyes were so wide that if they really _were _windows to the soul, you'd be able to see clear to the neighbor's house.

'_He's probably too amazed at the fact that everything is symmetrical,_' I thought to myself as I watched him fidget before he opened his mouth. '_Ahh, here comes the _'Why are you such a freak?''

"So where're Liz and Patty?"

I was so shocked that it took me a while to gather up my monosyllabic grumble, "Out."

Soul turned and looked at me. Just... _Looked _at me.

"I... I didn't wake you, did I?" He seemed hesitant.

"Not at all," I yawned hugely for effect. "I'm just traipsing around in little more than boxers with only a half hour's rest as I usually do." Either this kid was dense or he just _really _sucked at small talk.

"Sorry," he mumbled with a wince.

I heaved a sigh before I walked into the living room and sat in the exact center of my favorite, plush recliner. "So what did you say you wanted?" I had honestly forgotten.

"I- I just wanted to be certain we all understood what we needed to do for our assignment." How cute, he looked awkward.

"And that's... _All?"_ I asked, just to be sure that he didn't have any... Ulterior motives.

He nodded, seeming innocently confused by my question. I smirked inwardly to myself.

"Well, why don't you stay for lunch?" I offered. "I'm sure you could eat just a bit, right? I mean, it's almost noon anyhow."

Just then, his stomach growled an obscenely loud complaint. He looked horrified, but I merely chuckled. "I guess that settles it."

I rose gracefully from my perch on my chair and made my way back to the kitchen, gesturing for him to follow.

Once we'd made it to the kitchen, I went to my french-door refrigerator and opened both doors to look at the meager collection of food I had. I felt Soul walk up behind me to peer over my shoulder.

"That looks good," he said as his arm snaked its way over my head to grab a squared stack of lunch meat in a tupperware container and a few slices of wrapped cheese. "Do you have any bread?" Soul asked as he sloppily laid everything out on the counter.

"Y-yes," my eye twitched. "Let me get it for you... _Please_," I added.

Soul cocked an eyebrow at me but nodded nonetheless.

"Suit yourself," he muttered.

I sighed in relief. "White or wheat?"

"I don't mind," Soul had already cracked into the lunch meat and had a piece between his teeth.

"You really know how to make yourself at home, don't you?" I asked sarcastically.

He nodded with his mouth full and made a sound that may or may not have been some sort of 'yes', which made me sigh as I turned towards the absolutely symmetrical breadbox. I grabbed both the white and wheat bags and set them particularly beside Soul's other sandwich ingredients.

As the white-haired weapon dug into the food and messily pieced together his snack, I leaned against the island that was behind us and simply watched him with a bemused eye.

With a finished sandwich in hand, Soul followed me back to the room we'd left his papers in. I returned to my recliner while he flopped back onto the couch.

Soul munched contentedly on his food while I occasionally glanced at him over the the top of the papers in my hands. Anticlimactically, all they had to show was the general routine to follow each time a co-op team set out together.

I already knew everything, such as what to budget for lodgings, food, and the like; how to track the target; what to do once target has been captured or killed; etcetera.

Once I'd shifted through most of the rather large stack, I noticed that there was one paper that seemed more worn, less professionally printed than the rest.

I slyly lifted my eyes a final time in Soul's general direction— took note that he was quite occupied with noisily licking his fingers clean— and pulled out a partially stained, hastily flattened (but still crinkled) sheaf of journal paper.

Though it was covered in messy scrawl, there weren't any exact hints as to what the focus of the page was.

Here and there were jumbled thoughts on various subjects like_ 'Not all cats turn human'_ or _'Never ask Crona about _it _again'._

I wasn't quite sure what _"it"_ was, but I was pretty certain I didn't want to find out. As I looked down at the nearly illegible writing again, my eyes passed over something even more puzzling.

"Do I love Kid?"

I hadn't realized I read the last line aloud until I heard a choked gasp and hurried explanations.

"T-that's a- uh. One of my c- cousins!" Soul blurted somewhat victoriously. "They act really, um, weird towards me. Like, they smile, then get angry at me for no reason."

"Uh huh..." I said slowly. Either this guy was a nitwit, or he thought I that was. "And what's this kid's_ name?_ " I challenged him.

"De- Devin," Soul stuttered. "It's Devin."

My brow shot up. "Devin?" I rose and took a step towards his side of the room. "Alright, what's he look like?" I queried, deciding to play his little game.

Soul gulped audibly, but started softly. "He's thinner than a twig, and he has black hair that he really doesn't like. His eyes change from the sunniest yellow to the coolest gold in an instant, and he's really smart but he doesn't flaunt it. And when I screw up—as usual— he's nice enough to not yell at me for it. He makes me feel like I- I'm more than just a failure." Soul stopped to gasp for air after what easily could have been hours and glanced up at me before he blushed and looked away.


	3. The Problem With Asymmetry

He looked ready to bolt.

"C-can I just go home now?" Soul asked quietly, much to my surprise.

"You mean you're finished with discussing our game plan?" I retorted. He nodded.

Soul still hadn't looked at me since I found the paper; and I don't know why, but it kind of... _Hurt_.

I shrugged nonchalantly to hide my emotional confusion and said, "I don't mind. Just make sure you don't disturb the paintings by the front door when you leave. It took me _hours_ to get them exactly right."

Soul nodded again, just as mutely as before. So I handed back his stack of papers and waited till I heard the front door latch quietly to breathe again; my sudden exhale deafening in the solitary silence.

_'Does he have feelings for me and he's just not ready to admit it, or am I simply jumping the theoretical gun here?' _ I questioned myself. After I'd mulled it over for a while, I decided that the best thing to do was to shrug it off and get some much-needed rest; I was suddenly blindsided by the utter lack of sleep I'd had.

Yawning, I trudged back to my bedroom and crawled between the fluffy down comforter and blankets to drift away until tomorrow morning.

○ • ◇ ◆ × ◆ ◇ • ○

It seems only a few moments later that I was attacked out of my peaceful slumber by a formidable—

_Patty?!_

"What the-!"

"Kiiiiii~d," she interrupted, "I'm hun~gry!"

Since I'm certain that listening to her whiny complaints could drive a person insane faster than sleep deprivation, I force myself out of bed for the second time that day and trudge behind the boisterous blonde on her way to the kitchen.

Liz stood in front of the refrigerator with only the left door open. "Didn't we have brand new packages of sliced ham and turkey?" She pondered, more to herself than me or Patty.

"Perhaps," I murmured under my breath, still trying to kick my brain into gear.

Suddenly, I realized that the twins were both intently studying me, as if I'd sprouted whiskers or something equally insane.

People needed to stop doing that.

_"What?"_ I snap as harshly as my sleep-muddled mind would allow. Apparently, it was harsh enough to cause Patty to flinch and whimper as Liz grumbled half-sincere apologies.

"You just act like..." Liz paused, seeming at a loss for words.

"You're on edge," the other supplied quietly.

I sighed. "Thank you being so concerned about me, but I'm completely fine. I just need _sleep_." I glared pointedly at Patty.


	4. Am I Right? Or am Left?

Now that I've astonishingly succeeded in making _two_ people cry, my first objective is to give up on sleep and go to my training room.

Punches, blows, and kicks rained down upon an abused punching dummy. My ears were met with the harsh sounds of skin meeting coarse burlap and my rugged breathing.  
How long I spent pouring out my frustrations into the countless routines I went over could've been anyone's guess. All I'm sure of was that it was dark again by the time I actually decided to leave the room.  
The moon, with its bloody, toothed smile, loomed over the entire city. For some reason, this caused me to think back to my last visitor: Soul.

_'I should probably find him and... Apologise... Or something,'_ I thought to myself and headed to the bathroom to grab a shower.

As I stood under the flow of water, I watched the droplets join together and trace their little streams down my arms and chest. I sigh heavily and reach for one of two shampoo bottles— the one on the left— and pour a small amount on the palm of my hand before I lather it into my black and white hair.

After a rinse and repeat, I simply stand there under the relentless spray of hot water. Time turns immeasurable before I noticed that the steaming water wasn't exactly _steaming_ anymore.

Shivering, I step out of the stall and wrap a fluffy black towel around my waist. I walk over to the fogged mirror and wipe my palm down the exact middle to clear the condensation.

The picture that stares expressionlessly back at me looks exactly as such— a picture. His hauntingly familiar eyes are somewhat sunken in and the lips that resembled mine were thin and slightly chapped— I only realized it was me when I lifted a hand to my face and he did the same.  
Deciding it was fine, I shrug and glance at the clock as I make my way to my bedroom.

_'Wow, it's already already midnight and a hal- No wait, I meant 12:30. Ugh, I have less sleep than I thought.'_ I mentally monologue.


	5. The Irony of Choking on a Lifesaver

The next day, when I arrived at the academy, I noticed Maka had neither a scythe, nor a slouching white-haired boy beside her. I felt a pang in my gut, most likely because I was certain it was my fault that Soul wasn't here. Maka finally glanced in my general direction- and shot me a scathing glare.

The knife lodged in my stomach twisted cruelly as Patty and Liz exchanged confused looks behind my back. I shook myself off, somewhat, and began trudging towards the looming front doors.

Once I'd made it through about half of my classes, I headed towards the commons to see if Soul had simply overslept and shown up late, only to be disappointed by the empty room I stood in.  
I turned to begin my long trek to the cafeteria when a figure from the mirror in the hall next to me lunged out at me.

"Kid!" My father screeched at me. "I've noticed you're a more unhappy than usual today!"

I sighed. "I'm perfectly fine, okay?" I half-heartedly reassured him. "I'm just thinking, alright?"

Father stepped back and seemed to frown in disbelief; then shrugged and sighed. "Don't say I don't try to be fatherly, understood?" I nod and continue making my way to the cafeteria to stare in vain at people and food that shall never become symmetrical.

Later that night, as I arrive back at my house with Pat and Liz at my heels, I find that someone had skewed the doormat a few millimeters to the side. This predictably made me tick. _'Who had been here and why? Are they inside? Did they demolish more of my precious symmetry?' _

I am proud of the fact that I did not physically rage, however upset I was. After a few slightly calming breaths, I fix the mat and unlock the door to head inside.  
Here, I make another discovery; a crinkled piece of paper with sloppy handwriting lying on the kitchen table. I cautiously pick it up and attempt to read the mostly illegible note.

_Kid, _

_ The truth is I do have feelings for you, and I wanted to know if you could maybe even just consider trying a relationship with me. I know I probably sound really uncool right now, but I kinda don't care. I just want to ask if it's even possible that you could think of me in... That way... That's pretty much all that I have to say, so uh... Yeah..._

_ Signed,_

_ Soul_

_P.S. I'm _not_ too scared to talk to you in person, you just... Weren't home._

My hands were trembling so much that I dropped the paper before I could set it back in the exact center of the table. Yes, I knew that Soul had feelings for me, but I hadn't expected him to actually make something out of them! Now I had to question myself: was I willing to have a relationship with Soul Evans?

**Yeah it's short aand there's a cliffhanger... Oh well.**

_____** TKYF Out **___


	6. Confrontation

Patty and Liz had suddenly appeared behind me, so I spoke without turning around, "I need to go speak with Soul. I'll be back before sundown- I think."  
After a brief silence, Liz was the one to speak up first, "Good luck."  
Throwing an appreciative grin over my shoulder, I sprinted out the door; grabbing my skateboard and tucking it under my arm on the way.

Eventually arriving at Soul's front door, I steel my erratic nerves for a moment before I step up to knock on the dark brown (asymmetrical) door.  
It opens a few seconds later, revealing a sliver of white hair and a pale-skinned face.  
"Soul?" I ventured quietly.

"If you're here to laugh at me, get it over with; I want to go eat, okay?" He replied sardonically.  
I narrowly avoided the bitingly sarcastic remark that sat on the tip of my tongue.

"I'm not here to make fun at you; I simply wanted to give you my answer in person." I paused. "Or would you rather I break into your house and leave a note on your kitchen table?" I simply couldn't resist poking at his particular 'solution'.  
Soul opened the door wider, making his scowl clearly visible.

"Whatever," he grumbled. "Maka just left to buy... I don't know... Girl things. So she'll be out for at least another two hours." Soul paused. "You know she's livid with you, right?"

I raised one brow. "And you're not?" I asked pointedly. He shrugs.

"More of a self-loathing, if I must be honest." Soul said somewhat nonchalantly.  
The small knife lodged in my gut twisted cruely as I grimaced.

"Yeah um, about that..." My usual eloquence seemed to vanish as I stumbled over what I wanted to say. "You... Ah, I mean I..." I stopped, rubbed the back of my neck, and sighed. "To put it simply, my answer is that, after I've given much thought to the concept of," I swallow audibly. "Us, and I realised that I _do_ cater feelings towards you; and if you were still wishing to have a relationship, I would... agree..." The last few words tumble awkwardly past my lips as it becomes increasingly impossible to maintain eye contact with the white-haired weapon.

I feel his gaze trying to bore into me for what seems like eternity before I hear an intake of breath.  
_'This is it.'_ I think to myself. _'His answer will either land you a boyfriend or at least a decade of humiliating gossip.' _  
I outwardly cringe as I wait for the words that could be joyous or condescending.

"I-"

• * ~ • ~ * •

_**Yeah, yeah I know -audience rages at cliffhanger-**_

_**Don't:**_  
_**• Flame or otherwise unproductively criticise my work (ie: "you and your gay stories are going to hell!" -guest reader)**_

_**Do:**_  
_**• Follow**_  
_**• Favorite**_  
_**• Make comments about what you enjoyed, or what you would like to see fixed **_  
_**• Use these guidelines on the rest of my works and all of any amateur writing communities (like Wattpad, fanfiction. net, ArchiveOfOurOwn, etc. )**_

_**~ TKYF out ~**_


	7. Anticipating Answers

"I- I... Uh... Don't know what to say," Soul breathed, clearly taken aback. I looked down at my hands, then back up at him.

"All I need to know for now is if your answer would be a definite no," I said quietly. Soul shook his head slightly.

"No, I... Just need some time to think it over. I mean, I know that it's basically _my_ fault that we're even _having_ this discussion, but," he paused, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "This seems too surreal, and I want you to be able to have the time to see if you should really be giving me— _us—_ a chance. If I accepted right now, we might last a month or two before you begin to realise that being in a relationship with me disgusts you; if that would happen, I'd be devastated a _second_ time." Soul had thin trails of saltwater staining his cheeks.

_'He thinks I'm making too rash of a decision?_' I question myself. _'Since when have I been known to make rash decisions?'_

"What makes you think I'd regret having a relationship with you?" Soul gives me a sharp glare, as if the answer were excruciatingly obvious.

"First of all, we're both guys; that _alone_ could make your social status plummet!" He cries. "And secondly, I'm not symmetrical in the least... You'd have a panic attack every time you'd look at me."

I roll my eyes. "If you bothered me that much, do you really think I would be standing here conversing with you right now?"

Soul glanced at my eyes for a few seconds before looking away.

"'And _secondly_'," I continue, poking at him and the way he worded his excuses. "I've never paid much attention to where my social status was, anyhow."

Soul crossed his arms. "You're serious?" He questioned me.

_'If_ _he keeps this up any longer, my eyes are going to roll right out of my head,'_ I sigh to myself.

"Yes, Soul; I'm completely serious." I could feel my cheeks getting hot as they were surely turning a conspicuous shade of pink. "I- I want to be your boyfriend... That is.. If you'll have me?" I trailed off, letting the question hang like a heavy curtain between us.

The white-haired weapon simply stared at me for what could have easily been a few eternities.

Then, much to my surprise, he jumped me; pulling me into a crushing embrace. I could feel my shoulder getting wet as Soul cried and repeatedly thanked me for being so kind.

I chuckled, then noticed the stock-still figure in the doorway.

Various bags lay on the floor where Maka had dropped them out of pure shock. She seemed to snap out of it, though, when I blushed an even deeper red and attempted to pry Soul off of me.

Suddenly, she broke into a huge grin.

"So, you two finally made up, huh?" Maka teased.

**PS: I may or may not write more than one chapter after this before I call the story complete... So uh get in your suggestions/ plot requests now (・****ω・****)ノ**

**TKYF OUT 彡**


	8. Finally, Symmetry

** CAUTION: ****Lemon**** (Lime?) I don't know... You've been notified anyhow. **  
**Enjoy 〜（ゝ。∂）**

* * *

~One week later~

I roll over with a groan; my right hand meets something smooth and warm. Opening my eyes, I see that my hand had landed on a creamy white stomach. I leave it there as my gaze travels upwards past a taut, scarred chest and the curve of a hard jawline to the face of the person who lay asleep beside me.

I take a few moments and simply smile at the mussed white hair, the slightly open mouth revealing razor-sharp teeth, and the thin trail of drool running down onto the pillow beneath his head.

Realizing that it's actually time to get up, I groan again— louder this time— and begin forcing myself out of bed. Once I'm finally sitting the edge with my feet on the ground, I turn behind me to shake Soul awake.

He grunts and cracks one eye open, looking at me imploringly, practically _begging _me to say 'never mind, go back to sleep'.

I shake my head before finally standing up. "Come on, Soul— if you get up now, I'll make waffles," I bribe him.

Suddenly, he's out of bed and dressed— that is, if you can call wearing a classy ensemble of an inside-out shirt, mismatched shoes, and only one sock 'dressed'.

I chuckle and walk to the dresser with his clothes in it. After taking out a clean pair of socks, I go to the closet to find his left shoe's twin. Handing these to Soul, I help him out of his shirt and put it back on, right side out this time.

Only once Soul could be deemed presentable did I finally begin to head to the kitchen to start making the waffles for breakfast.

"Any special requests?" I call over my shoulder.

"Cinnamon sugar," Soul replies excitedly.

Entering the kitchen, I get right to mixing the batter; stirring together the flour, water, cinnamon, sugar, and everything else. Once finished with that, I get out the waffle iron and turn it on.

While I'm waiting for it to heat up, I open the fridge and grab both the chocolate and maple syrup, butter, and milk.

Soul only joined me in the kitchen once the waffle batter was sizzling away in the iron. As he strode past me, he pecked my cheek.

"Mornin' sunshine," he greeted me. I smiled.

"I see you're finally functioning," I joke, then pause as I open the waffle iron to take out the finished product and add the last of the batter. "And you're feeling alright? You didn't tear any stitches, did you?" I fretted.

Soul smirked. "You know, you're unexpectedly quite motherly, _dear_." He said with a chuckle.

He sobered a bit when he caught my scowl, though, and sighed. "Yes, I'm fine. The stitches are right where they should be." Soul paused, and looked pointedly at me before continuing. "Not that you would let me do much, anyhow."

I avoided his gaze as I felt my face heat up in a certain blush. "I care about you," I shot back defensively. "What's so bad about that?" I pull out the last waffle and lay it on the plate with the others. "Besides, you _know _that I feel guilty about hurting you so badly." I sniffle and swipe a hand across my eyes.

I feel Soul pull me into a hug, his chin resting on my head. I could hear every breath he took, and his pounding heart seemed almost deafening. Soul lifted one of my hands and placed a gentle kiss on the angry red scar that was there.

"And _you _know that I don't blame you," he retorted.

I gingerly return the hug, trying not to disturb the stitches that were entirely my fault.

**〜 ***** ~ ＊ ****~ * ～**

Soul was so ecstatic that I had finally reciprocated his feelings; he wanted to 'prove' his love to me as soon as he could.

With Maka's approval (obviously), I brought Soul home with me. And by some twisted luck, Patty and Liz had left to visit friends and wouldn't be back until the next night, according to the note they had left on the front door.

I dragged Soul to my room, occasionally shedding various pieces of clothing— first my jacket, then the shirt. My shoes and socks followed shortly after, along with my pants.

Eventually, we fall onto my bed, kissing fervently. I think he may have bit my lip once or twice— I remember tasting blood at some point.

Then, he pulled away. He was flushed crimson and breathing heavily— I probably appeared no different, though.

I could feel his gaze on me as his eyes raked down my shoulders to my chest, then to the boxers that just barely concealed my leaking erection.

If I wasn't blushing before, I sure was bright red by now.

"Beautiful," Soul whispered huskily, trailing a hand down my side. I jumped when he brushed against a ticklish spot, making him chuckle darkly. He brought his hand to a rest on my hip as he began a trail of kisses at my lips, leading to my collarbone, down over my chest and stomach, and ending just above my left thigh. I squirmed in eager anticipation as he tugged down my boxers excruciatingly slowly, making a small moan slip from my mouth.

Soul glanced up at me then— his eyes like molten garnets— and smirked devilishly.

My mind— previously quite muddled— was now filled with brilliant white sparks as his mouth performed sinful pleasures. His tongue swirled delightfully, and his throat— _oh god his throat_.

His... _ministrations _lasted until I thought I could have died from the pleasure. Then, I exploded; though Soul didn't appear to mind that I hadn't warned him that I was near my limit. Rather, he seemed quite proud of himself as I lay gasping for air.

A minute or two had gone by before I had finally calmed enough to form any kind of somewhat coherent speech. I sat up slowly, placed my hands on Soul's shoulders, and weakly tugged him towards me for a tender kiss.

I could taste myself on his tongue— it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would've been.

I leaned forward onto Soul, hoping he'd get the hint that I wanted to push him down. Eventually, he caught on and obeyed; I sat astride his hips, gazing down into his fiery red eyes.

Biting my lip, I reach for the hem of his shirt and gingerly slide it up to expose his chest.

His... Ch- chest...

So... _Asymmetrical_.

I could feel my eye twitch as a wave of panic began to creep up inside of me.

I needed to fix it— make it _complete_.

Soul's expression had gone from bemused, to worried, to absolutely terrified.  
"K- Kid?" He asked haltingly. "Are... Are you alright?"

I quickly pushed myself off of him.

_ CompleteCompleteCompleteCompleteCompleteComplete_

A mantra of sorts was running through my head on an endless loop.

I reach into my bedside table, searching for something to _fix it _with. My frenzied fumbling towards me with a small hand mirror.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Soul's voice floats into my daze.

_ "CompleteCompleteCompleteCompleteCOMPLETE!"_

I smash the mirror down hard on the table, grab the largest shard, and slowly approach Soul, my intent clear on my face.

"Kid,_ stop!_ What are you doing?!"

Something— maybe the pleading tone in his voice, or perhaps the tears forming in his eyes— made me freeze.

"S- Soul?" I finally whimper after an eternity of silence. His face breaks into a huge smile and he opens his arms to invite me into a hug. The tears streaming from my eyes blind me as I ram myself into Soul.

However, his sharp intake of breath makes me glance up at him once more. Soul's face was completely pallid— even his lips were an eerie almost-white.

I began to panic again; this time, however, I wasn't going mad. I raised my arms to steady my hands on his shoulders— and realised that I still clutched the mirror shard in my fist.

I had gouged a jagged wound into his abdomen, mirroring the pink scar that was already there.

Though I was still mortified of what I had done, I still felt a little part of me sigh in relief.

_ Finally, symmetry._

* * *

**〜 ***** ~ ＊ ****~ * ～**

**Author's Note: This is the end of what story line I had planned for ****Final Symmetry****. However, I will ALWAYS be open to any suggestions or critiques you loves may have. I may or may not go back into this particular chapter and change it a bit more, anyhow.**

**PS: I hope you guys enjoyed my first valiant attempt at writing a lemon... Or I guess it's technically more of a lime... Whatever.**


End file.
